1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved method of manufacturing diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional method for manufacturing diodes is complicated and costly thereby making it unfit for mass production and rendering it difficult to control the quality.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of manufacturing diodes which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.